


Listen to my heart go ba-dum

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Postbellum [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coma, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, X-Wing(s), too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: It wasn’t often that Luke awoke to the sound of sirens.  Especially not now.It had been a year since the war ended, but the Empire still struggled to hold control.  They were viewed as insurgents, the rebels of the Republic being built slowly.A lot had happened in the past year, the most notable event being the grumbling man beside him.





	Listen to my heart go ba-dum

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m not an expert in Star Wars Rebels, so a lot of this may be wildly out of character for the sake of drama.
> 
> This is going to be a twelve-part series set after ROTJ. This was entirely inspired by Skybridger fics on AO3 and the Tumblr tag.
> 
> The title was taken from the song “Boo’d Up” by Ella Mai.

It wasn’t often that Luke awoke to the sound of sirens. Especially not now.

It had been a year since the war ended, but the Empire still struggled to hold control. They were viewed as insurgents, the rebels of the Republic being built slowly.

A lot had happened in the past year, the most notable event being the grumbling man beside him.

Luke opened his eyes into slits, regaining awareness as his room was bathed in red light. It contrasted sharply with the white walls, and tan carpet, and nondescript furniture. Leia had insisted he get his own quarters, and once she introduced him to another Jedi, he soon realized why.

He rolled over in bed, his hand dangling over the edge. He pressed his face into the pillow and shook his head. 

A kiss was pressed to the back of his neck. An olive-skinned hand brushed Luke’s shaggy bangs away from his face, even though they weren’t facing each other.

“C’mere,” Ezra murmured, his breath causing goosebumps to rise on Luke’s neck. 

Luke opened his eyes fully and turned towards Ezra. His eyes were dark blue, but as luminescent as the twin moons on his home planet. The kyber crystal strung on a cord around his neck shone green between their chests, Ezra’s bare, Luke’s clad in a thin white tee. 

Luke’s hand cupped the dip in Ezra’s hip, and Ezra shivered at the skin-to-skin contact. Luke tilted his chin up, leveling his gaze with Ezra’s. The red lights drowned them out, but not where it counted.

He looked into Ezra’s eyes briefly, memorizing what he could before he ran to the base hanger. His hair, which he had recently shorn into a buzzcut. His eyes, wide and big and blue. His prominent nose, his sharp jawline, his bare chest, his heart beating loudly beneath the green kyber crystal.

Luke fell into the Force, their lips pressing together lightly as pure invisible energy sang between them, the endless power of two Jedi as intense as a storm but as gentle as a breeze.

Luke pulled back a moment later, and Ezra said, “be safe.”

“You too,” Luke said softly, parting from the bed before he could get any ideas about staying.

————

“-do you mean, there’s something coming?”

Leia heard the faraway voice of Han, followed by a gentle yowl from Chewie. Her mind sifted through his words, a pronounced silence after them, and shot awake.

She dipped into the Force, and sensed Luke’s Force presence, as bright as Tatooine’s twin suns combined, rushing towards the hanger.

She was suddenly glad that she slept on the Falcon now. It was docked near the hanger entrance, and she would sense the second Luke stepped foot inside.

Leia sat up in the bed she shared with Han and reached for her hair ties. Mechanically, she gathered sections of her hair and hastily braided them. Each tie went in its place, and she heard Han again.

“-has to be an explanation. There can’t be so many! Hear me? You’re wrong.”

Leia stiffened, her heart plummeting, beating loudly in her throat. She tied her three separate braids into one coil, which she pinned to the back of her head. She peeled back the blankets and slipped out of bed. She pulled her nightgown over her head carefully and found clothes that she was just issued. 

“-not sure if she’s-”

Leia stuck her arms through blouse sleeves, jumping into black leggings hastily. She found a tan vest with the Republic insignia on the right breast pocket and zipped it up. Her hair mainly compacted, she opened the door with a determined slide.

She saw Chewbacca at the end of the hallway, who quickly yowled and disappeared.

She furrowed her brows and propelled herself forward, past the Falcon’s circular corridor and the entrance, going into the cockpit.

“I just don’t-”

Chewbacca growled, and a frazzled Han spun around.

He flicked the microphone switch in his grasp and said, “she’s here.”

Leia read their expressions, and asked, “what’s going on?”

Han shoved the microphone into her hands, the cords dragging across the cockpit. Chewbacca growled a light protest, but Han’s pale face halted them both.

Leia flicked on the switch and repeated her question.

Mon Mothma’s nervous voice came through the other end of the transmission. “The Empire is amassing all of their forces for an assault. They’re in the star system, headed straight for us.”

Suddenly, there and gone within seconds, images of a not-so-distant future flashed through Leia’s mind.

Leia nearly dropped the microphone.

————

“Luke!”

Luke whirled around before his hand touched the X-wing ladder. Artoo beeped something dramatic as he was attached to the ship.

Luke gripped the helmet under his arm as Leia rushed towards him. In her haste, she pulled pins out of her hair, three long braids trailing behind her back.

His eyes widened, and he murmured dazedly, “Leia?”

Something fevered and pained encompassed her entire Force signature. As Leia skittered to a stop in his arms, he felt the wind get knocked out of him as they embraced.

“Luke,” she said into his shoulder, “you can’t go out there.”

Luke sensed fear swirling around his sister like a dark cloud. “What do you mean?”

She pulled back, her eyes boring into his. She pleaded, “you can’t go on this mission. You can’t! You don’t understand.”

“Help me understand,” Luke said calmly.

Leia looked like she was going to cry. Seeing her in such a state, exhausted and defeated and afraid, made Luke’s head spin.

Leia Organa was supposed to be the strong one of the two. She was supposed to be his compass, guiding him forward on the correct path. She wasn’t supposed to be afraid. 

She was never afraid. Not until now.

Leia crumpled before him like she was a leaf, ready to detach from a branch and float into a dangerous wind, never to return again.

A single string, the Force, held them together, and Luke felt it in his heart as it wavered.

Leia said gauntly, “I have a very bad feeling about this.”

Luke felt all the warmth in his body leave him, only a numb cold breeze remaining. It threatened to ruin him, ruin everything he was and is and would ever be. 

He wouldn’t let it take him.

He thought of Tatooine, of the twin suns that kept him alive, scorched his skin and left him stained with freckles — little brown spots that Ezra enjoyed kissing. He thought of heat, and of fire, and of the suns that gave him life. He let that heat warm him, and determination followed, the same resolve that made him strike true and destroy the Death Star.

He was a Jedi, and the galaxy knew his name. He did not cower then, and he would not cower now.

Luke removed Leia’s grasp from his forearms and looked down at her beseeching brown eyes.

Before he could say it, the message resounded in the Force, and Leia took a step back. Her eyes glistened, and she said, “may the Force be with you.” 

Leia, about to backpedal, paused.

She added fiercely, “be careful for both of our sakes. For Han. For Chewie.” She waited a purposeful beat, then said, “for Ezra.”

His name was supposed to make Luke falter. It was the last ploy from a former Senator to rethink his course of action and redirect to safety.

Ezra would hate him if he didn’t do this. Luke knew this, and Leia did not.

His course unchanged, Luke said, “may the Force be with you, Leia.”

————

Ezra couldn’t stop playing with his switchblade.

It was a tick, one that got him sideways glances from officers that got too close, but it was better than lightsaber training in the middle of the strategy room. That would be a punishable offense, and Luke would give him The Look. He didn’t like The Look. It lead to sleeping elsewhere at night.

He just received word that the Ghost docked back on base. Right on time for the show to begin.

He hadn’t seen the crew in a standard month. They went to the outer rim on a string of mercy missions, and Ezra hadn’t gone with them.

Meeting Luke had changed everything Ezra thought he knew about himself. He always thought of himself as a simple thief, pure luck alone bestowing him with Force sensitivity. He felt that he didn’t deserve to have such power, but Luke was the one who convinced him he had a purpose. And that purpose was to be by Luke’s side, no matter where it took him.

Ezra loves his makeshift family, but he loves Luke too. He was drawn to Luke in a way he could not explain, and being parted from him made the Force cry out in anguish. It made Ezra’s entire being itch, as if he had lost a piece of his soul when Luke wasn’t near.

Luke was his sun, and Ezra was Luke’s moon. They needed to gravitate around each other, should something terrible happen.

Ezra could feel the itch as Luke went into orbit. He could hear him directing his squadron into the atmosphere, dots on the holographic board marking his location.

The Force slapped him across the face, and he sensed a whirlwind approaching the room.

His head turned towards the entrance, and Leia rushed inside as if set ablaze. Her gaze searched the room frantically, and settled stiffly on him.

Ezra’s eyes widened as she approached, and he tucked away his switchblade. He had never seen Leia exude this much energy through the Force, knowing she preferred not to use it.

She grasped her hair into a fist, looking down at him and tossing three braids over her left shoulder.

Leia’s eyes were stoked flames over burning coals as she said hollowly, “Luke’s going to get hurt. Badly.”

Ezra’s entire spine straightened, and he looked up at her, his mouth falling into a gape. “Wh-what?! Is this a twin thing?!”

Leia studied his puzzled expression, and she softened a tad. “It must be. You don’t feel it, do you?”

Ezra closed his eyes hastily, shutting out other Force signatures and focusing only on Luke’s.

He could sense his vitals, his calm tone when speaking to his team, but he couldn’t sense anything amiss.

Ezra’s eyes snapped open, and he shook his head numbly. His heart pounded in his throat, the danger and fear in Leia’s signature threatening to drown him. “How bad will it be?”

Leia pursed her lips.

————

“Do we have stun blasters?”

Chewbacca yowled an affirmative.

“A fast engine?” Han inquired, standing on the transport platform.

The Wookiee’s head popped out from inside the small transport. He growled another affirmative.

“Great.” Han tapped his foot on the platform nervously. “Now we just have to wait for-”

“Han!”

Han whirled around, Leia entering the hanger briskly. She was followed by the Jedi he had seen around the past months, Ezra Bridger.

Luke’s boyfriend.

Han could admit it: he could see the appeal of Ezra Bridger. He was sincere, but not naive. He was a tough kid, but melted around Luke. He was powerful with a sword, but knew how to handle himself with a blaster.

He was exactly what Luke needed. And Luke would need him more than ever now.

Leia reached him, her hair now tossed over her shoulder. The fire in her eyes had not extinguished since she awoke, and Han knew even he could not tame her. Ezra stood a pace behind her, his green crystal necklace glowing over a black tee, a stark presence against the colorless palette of the room. 

He saw Leia’s resoluteness reflected like the opposite side of a mirror in Ezra’s gaze, and smirked.

Han said, “let’s go get him.”

————

The Ghost crew stood in a stiff line, watching dots move on a holographic map of the atmosphere. They had arrived at a seemingly bad time, alarms that had become soundless bathing the hallways in red.

Hera glanced at Kanan’s pale face, and addressed Mon. “Where is Ezra?”

She blinked up and away from the moving map, as if just realizing their presence. “Oh. You just missed him. He ran off with General Organa. Apparently,” she focused on Kanan, “she had a bad feeling.”

Zeb looked at Sabine. Sabine looked at Hera. Hera looked at Kanan.

Kanan only blinked in bewilderment. He said nothing, and Mon didn’t offer up an explanation.

They settled for staring at the hologram in silence.

————

Leia felt a hammer banging on her heart like a nail. She could barely breathe, barely think, barely muster up the moisture in her mouth to speak.

The Force was wailing like a widow, and she felt dread close in on her as if blinders were strapped to her face. She stared out of the cockpit window, buckled behind Han as she waited.

Leia could only be grateful that Luke crashed near an ancient monument. She had read up on the planet before the base was established, and the two stone pillars erected in the middle of an otherwise lush jungle hinted at an ancient civilization. The pillars were all that were left, and were considered the one and only landmark for the planet. 

When she had the vision, she had seen the pillars, followed by the feeling of someone pouring smoke and sand in her mouth.

Smoke for the X-wing, and sand for Luke.

Leia should have known that warning Luke wouldn’t have made a difference. Luke was Luke, and he would never sit out a mission. Telling a pilot not to fly was like asking him to stab himself in the heart. Leia felt the same way about politics.

She glanced to her right, and saw Ezra flipping a switchblade behind Chewie. He was trying to sit crisscrossed, but one foot ended up against the opposite knee, shaking back and forth like a palm frond. The movement was jerky, and his switchblade flicks were harsh and messy.

Leia didn’t have to delve into the Force to know that Ezra Bridger was an absolute wreck.

It was an easy decision for her to seek out Ezra after she told Han and Chewie. She could feel Ezra’s love for Luke as surely as she felt Han’s love for her. Ezra’s entire soul seemed to sing to Luke’s, and Luke’s sang back with such brightness and hopefulness and openness that Leia sometimes felt her breath hitch when she saw them whispering intimately to each other in public. She would never understand this Force connection they had to each other, but she knew that Ezra would hate her if she didn’t tell him about the vision.

Ezra’s deep love for Luke compromised him. Mon would say it, the Jedi of old would say it, and the Ghost crew undoubtedly knew it.

None of this knowledge stopped Leia from using her heart as a guide.

Leia stuck out one arm in Ezra’s direction, palm outstretched, and his brows furrowed at her. Shared dread hung between their auras, and Leia frowned.

Sensing something crumble inside her, Ezra placed his palm over Leia’s wrist, grasping lightly so he didn’t hold her hand.

Han, for once, placed the transport on autopilot, offering his hand into the mix. It slipped into Leia’s palm, the space Ezra left for him. Han didn’t speak, knowing without the Force that the two needed comfort.

There was a soft growl, and Chewie placed a hand on Ezra’s shoulder. His mouth wobbled into a partial smile, whatever Chewie had said giving Ezra a spark of hope. Chewie placed his opposite hand on the pile, a large paw encompassing three palms.

Ezra’s wan smile soon resulted in a wave through the Force, radiating onto Leia’s skin as she soaked it in. Leia couldn’t help but smile a little too, Han sending her a soft expression he would later deny happened.

Leia felt a burst of Han’s love, and Ezra’s hope, and Chewbacca’s resilience. They strengthened her resolve, and she didn’t quite know how to thank them.

At the very least, Ezra seemed to understand her side glance, and he nodded.

A warning for close proximity to the monument broke their moment. Han spun around in the pilot’s chair and sent manual control over to him and Chewie.

There was another long silence as they found a space to land among the trees. Han chose a place that was right beside a clearing, where the pillars rested.

They strapped weapons on, unsure if Imperial insurgents crashed along with Luke’s X-wing. Chewie brought his crossbow, Han and Leia brought heavy duty blasters, and Ezra placed the kyber crystal necklace into his lightsaber hilt.

It was Leia who guided them the short distance to the clearing, a plume of smoke letting them know they were close. She could sense Ezra’s growing uneasiness as he trailed behind her, prepared to ignite his lightsaber and pounce at any sign of danger.

They broke the clearing, and Luke’s X-wing was sprawled between both pillars, miraculously leaving the landmark untouched. The left wing was billowing smoke, seemingly having been clipped, resulting in the crash. They heard Artoo beeping wildly as he fought his way out of the astromech socket. His rocket thrusters — a recent modification that Luke worked on for weeks — were keeping Artoo floating in midair. The razor blade attached below his dome was trying to slice open the front windows, sparks flying frantically.

Leia found herself sprinting, the Force propelling her forward, Ezra matching her speed and haste.

“Artoo!” She called out, halting abruptly near the X-wing.

The dome head spun, and Artoo spoke rapid binary, lowering thrusters until reaching the ground.

Ezra, who understood binary like Luke, hung on to every word Artoo spat. He paled considerably, his olive skin turning waxy, his dual cheekbone scars especially prominent.

Ezra said shakily, “I can cut him out carefully. Alright?”

Artoo emitted a curt beep, and Leia stared at Ezra. “Care to explain?”

Ezra sensed her fear and replied softly, “Luke’s unconscious and trapped. The X-wing locked itself, and my lightsaber could cut him out. Any arguments?”

“Uh,” Han held up a hand, “yeah. You could hurt him.”

“Which is why I’ll need to be very careful,” Ezra said calmly. Leia noted it was the same tone Luke used in the hanger and whilst talking to his team in orbit.

Leia glanced at Han, who was clearly uneasy and worried. She said, “he’ll be okay. I trust Ezra.”

Han sighed, and she sensed that he felt useless. She could give him something to do. No problem.

Leia ordered, “watch our backs.”

Han and Chewie spun around, staring in the direction of the transport.

Ezra’s eyes grew wide at Leia’s previous statement, and Ezra murmured a soft, “thank you, Leia.”

Leia inclined her head, and Ezra ignited his lightsaber, green light mingling with their surroundings. He went to the nose of the X-wing, which had crashed low enough for Ezra to step onto it. In a strange crouch, he pointed his lightsaber towards the area Artoo cut into with the razor blade. 

With the delicate hand of a surgeon, and the graceful positioning of a dancer, Ezra delved into the Force. She felt the swirl of energy guide his hand forward, precisely slicing through the blaster-proof window. He created a long enough slash to unlock the rest of it, and the window automatically retracted.

Ezra’s breath hitched, and Leia gasped at Luke’s bleeding unconscious form strapped to the ship.

Ezra turned around to face her while crouched, the Force whirling in despair. His hand went inside the cockpit, retrieving a hunk of silver metal. 

Leia recognized the glint, and Ezra said, “I need you to use Luke’s saber to cut the straps off.”

“Me?!” Leia paled, her head spinning. “Why can’t you do it?”

“My hand isn’t small enough to reach,” Ezra said. “Climb up here.”

Leia found herself looking around blindly, unsure what to do or how to feel or what to think.

It was Han’s hazel eyes, peeking at her from over his shoulder, that grounded her. Leia looked at him, and he looked right back, telling her what to do. They had an entire conversation in a few blips of time, and Leia felt better for it.

Leia whirled towards Ezra and climbed onto the nose of Luke’s X-wing. She reached Ezra, and they shared a look of solidarity.

Ezra instructed, “Luke’s saber is beside him. You have to unclip it, point it towards the sky, and concentrate. The Force should ignite it for you. Hold onto the hilt tightly, slowly lower it towards his shoulders, and lightly singe off both straps. I’ll be right here.”

Leia took a deep breath. Inhaled, reached for Luke’s lightsaber hilt, and exhaled. She inhaled, removed the lightsaber, and exhaled as she held it.

The weight of the lightsaber felt odd in her grasp. Luke had taught her basic defense and offense maneuvers with this lightsaber, but it felt wrong. She hated what she could do with such a weapon. She had made peace with her Force abilities, but using a lightsaber in actual combat terrified her. It wasn’t her way, as she preferred words over weapons. It was what Luke and Ezra were for; they could take care of the fighting, since they were actually skilled at it.

Leia pointed the hilt upwards, held it tightly, and felt it ignite. The green laser hummed above her fingers, hot and bright enough to blind her.

“Concentrate,” Ezra murmured. “Be careful.”

The words soothed her rather than irritated her, and she angled the lightsaber diagonally. It acted as an extension of her arm, and Ezra blinked to the side as if impressed by her form. The blink was followed by a grin, knowing that Luke was behind Leia’s basic training, since she held the lightsaber exactly like him.

Leia barely touched the shoulder straps with the lightsaber, and they seared off in perfect lines. She dared to glance up at her brother’s face, and his stillness and scrapes made her heart threaten to stop. 

She could only imagine what Ezra felt. His grimace was covering up his expression, but he could not mask his inner anguish and turmoil.

Leia shut off the lightsaber, the beam of green light snapping back into the metal hilt. She faced Ezra and said, “we need to get him to Chewie.”

Ezra nodded, and asked, “wanna help me?”

Leia hesitated. “I’ve never used the Force to...do that.”

“Levitate someone?” Ezra snorted. “Now would be the time to try it.”

Leia eyed him warily. Did Ezra find this amusing? Of all the instances to do this, now was the time to be amused?

Leia huffed. His sense of humor astounded her, sometimes. “You’ll help?”

“Course,” he replied instantly. “I’ve been waiting for the opportunity to levitate my boyfriend ever since he started compiling short jokes.”

Leia blinked incredulously. “You’re two inches shorter than him. That’s nothing.”

“Tell him that!” Ezra said, shaking his head in a mixture of exasperation and crippling fondness.

Leia fought back a half-smile and slipped off the nose of Luke’s X-wing. Her feet touched the ground gracefully, and Ezra closed his eyes. Crouched on the nose, he made a lifting motion with his hands. 

Slowly and with a gentleness Leia herself didn’t possess, Ezra lifted Luke out of the cockpit. Luke’s helmet dangled off to the side, and he looked a bit like a ragdoll, or a puppet with cut strings. Leia swallowed down the thought and shut her eyes, the Force meeting with her mind.

She was a balloon pumped with air, a thin string the only thing keeping her grounded. She found herself lifting her hands, Luke’s weight as effortless to levitate as a wind gust.

Leia thought about a hand dragging on her string, pulling her down from the clouds steadily. She lowered to a crouch, and Luke was laid on the ground beside her.

She opened her eyes, and Luke’s head was cradled near her legs. Errant scrapes were dotted with blood along his cheeks and chin, and he might have a concussion, but she had done it.

“Damn,” Han said, and Leia snapped her head up. He was completely awestruck. “You’re somethin’ else, you know that?”

“I agree,” she heard Ezra comment, appearing knelt by her side after Force-leaping off the X-wing smoothly.

Without being asked, Chewbacca stooped down to his knees, gathering Luke gingerly in his arms.

Luke looked so small compared to the Wookiee that Leia felt a lump form in her throat.

The fact that Luke was so unconscious and still, his unbridled light dimming for the first time since Ben’s death, brought Leia back to reality.

“Let’s bring him home,” Leia said.

————

The first pilot to return to base had been Wedge Antilles, Luke’s right hand man.

Wedge should be commander of his own squadron, like Luke, but he was far too humble. He only wanted to fly, not lead. It wasn’t what Luke wanted either, but Luke was different. Luke had an ineffable quality that no other pilot had, and even senior officers such as Wedge admired him for it.

Wedge saw a plethora of people he had never seen before beside Mon, and knew they could only be the crew of the Ghost.

Mon met his gaze, and cut through all the noise. Her attention was entirely on him, and everyone in her proximity couldn’t help but turn their heads towards him.

Wedge broke through the crowds, and projected his voice to Mon. “The commander is down. The rest of us completed the mission. The insurgents were either shot down or retreated.”

The air was sucked out of the room at his words, and only Mon seemed unsurprised.

Mon said, “General Organa and Captain Bridger went to retrieve Commander Skywalker. I expect they brought Captain Solo and Colonel Chewbacca with them. They should be back quite soon.”

Wedge blinked rapidly. “How is it possible that they already...oh.”

Mon nodded at the unspoken words and said, “try not to worry, Major Antilles. Have patience.”

Before Wedge left, he heard the Twi’lek mutter warily, “Ezra’s a Captain now?”

The Mandalorian replied bitterly, “it seems we missed a lot.”

————

Doctor Aphra was a cynical woman. When she tended to injuries, she was the first to crack a joke in poor taste. She was the type of woman who purposefully made pilots feel like they were dying of diseases that didn’t exist. And since the New New Republic didn’t have a better doctor that they trusted, they dealt with her bullshit.

When Aphra saw Chewbacca carry in an unconscious Luke Skywalker, however, she felt like someone dropped an anvil on her heart and left it there. She felt all joviality get sucked into a vacuum, exiting her body and soul for the foreseeable future.

Luke Skywalker was the personification of all that was good and bright and beautiful in the galaxy. Aphra had been faced with this man a few months earlier, and even her cynicism couldn’t damper his easy kindness and overall goodness. She couldn’t help but admire this man, the sunshine man who destroyed the Empire and could smile as if nothing terrible had befallen him. Luke was an inspiration in the way Leia inspired people with her words.

And seeing Leia so despondent beside Chewbacca made Aphra deflate. They were flanked by Leia’s smuggler boyfriend — Han Solo, she thinks is his name — and Luke’s Jedi boyfriend, the indescribable Ezra Bridger.

Leia shot out, “I don’t have time for your games today, Aphra. Get to work, please.”

Aphra’s face fell, and she said honestly, “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Leia looked at her in pure shock. Leia read something in Aphra, and she knew it could only be something in the Force. Or whatever.

Chewbacca set Luke down on the bed carefully, and Doctor Aphra went to work.

————

Ezra refused to leave the medbay.

Doctor Aphra tried to get the room cleared, but the four of them just stared back, daring her to kick them out herself. She motioned to an array of chairs on the opposite wall, close enough to Luke’s bed to check on him.

Han was elected to tell Mon about their arrival and Luke’s condition. With Ezra and Leia on pins and needles, he took the job with no arguments. Chewbacca stayed because, oddly enough, he was as dejected as Ezra and Leia.

Ezra thought he would never see the day that Han was the most level-headed in a group setting. He liked the guy, but he was often irrational and had a temper. How Leia reigned Han in was anyone’s guess, in Ezra’s opinion. But he knew how unpredictable love could be, so he chose not to ask.

He watched Doctor Aphra work. Watched as she sliced open Luke’s orange jumpsuit. Watched as she placed bacta bandages on shrapnel slices across Luke’s torso. 

Ezra could only be grateful that the injuries weren’t severe enough to warrant a dunk in the bacta tank. 

Watched as she dotted salve across his face scrapes, Ezra numbly touching his own dual cheekbone scars. Ezra hoped none of the scars would stick to Luke’s face as they had on his. He hoped they healed, leaving Luke smooth and unblemished.

When Ezra first saw Luke, he thought he was face-to-face with an angel. Now, Luke looked too much like a fallen angel, one that took the form of a star and crashed into another star, both celestial bodies fizzling out until they were only atoms in a pitch black galaxy.

It made Ezra sick, but he watched Doctor Aphra work anyway. He absently toyed with his lightsaber hilt, removing the kyber crystal and stringing it onto his cord. He clasped the necklace back over his neck and watched the green light shine over his heart. He held the crystal between his fingers, and silently willed the Force to heal Luke’s wounds.

After his prayer, Leia nudged his shoulder. He looked at her, and met her confused expression.

“What are you doing?” She murmured.

“Asking for a favor,” he replied.

Expecting Leia to berate him, she instead inclined her head in thought, and began to nod slowly.

Ezra continued his prayers.

————

As Han left the room after reporting to Mon, he was joined by the Ghost crew.

Han couldn’t say he was surprised, but he hardly knew them. He hardly knew anyone on base, keeping to the Falcon and speaking mainly to those he cared about. He only recently got to know Ezra, since the way Luke spoke about him made Ezra seem as if he hung moons and stars. Ezra made it easy, though, for Han to tether him to a breathable plane. Han even enjoyed his jokes, and Ezra’s life as a Lothal street kid was one Han could relate to.

Han spun around and stopped in the hallway. He raised a dramatic eyebrow at the group trailing behind him. “How may I help you?” He asked icily, the stress and emotional pain of the day’s events seeping out into his voice.

Undeterred, the Twi’lek said, “we want to see Ezra.”

Han snorted. “Are you sure about that?” He asked wryly. “That’s not a good idea at this time. Trust me.”

The human, who he recognized as Ezra’s Jedi trainer, said, “you’ll have to excuse us. We’ve missed quite a lot, it seems. Can you catch us up?”

Han was shocked at the man’s calmness and kindness. It must be where Ezra got his manners from.

Since Han was in no rush to return to the medbay, he decided to humor the merry lot of four. “Ezra and Luke are together. Leia had a Force vision this morning. She told Luke not to fly today, but Luke did, because he’s all heroic and bantha shit, and he crashed. He’s hurt bad, and seeing Ezra right now is a terrible idea. Just trust me. Anything else?”

The four faces glanced around at each other.

The Mandalorian asked, “when did they get together?”

“Um,” Han thought, “six months ago. Why?”

The Jedi and the Twi’lek shared a look. It was the same look he shared with Leia, when they were communicating without words.

The Lasat said absently, “why wouldn’t he tell us?”

Han furrowed his brows. “I thought it was obvious. They’re crazy about each other. Ask literally anyone.” A beat, then he asked, “do you at least know Luke and Leia are twins?”

“Huh?!”

Han blinked in shock. “How long were you gone for?”

He was greeted with silence, the four looking between each other with wide eyes.

“Okay,” Han said, whirling back around, “I’m just gonna go now.”

He left hastily down the hallway, leaving the Ghost crew in the dust.

————

Leia sensed Han enter the medbay as soon as Aphra slipped off her gloves. 

Han took stock of the room and saw Leia, Ezra, and Chewbacca rise from their chairs. Han intertwined his fingers around Leia’s and earned a grateful glance.

Han Solo might be a sap, but when Leia looked at him with any semblance of affection, he felt his knees go weak. Getting Leia to show her emotions in public was a tall order, especially given the circumstances, and Han felt accomplished just for a glance.

Aphra found it was imperative to address Leia, since she was Luke’s sister and all. “His wounds will heal nicely. I stitched a gash on his abdomen, but it could have been far worse. You need to make sure Luke doesn’t strain himself. All that’s left,” she frowned over at Luke’s heart monitor, “is for him to wake up.”

Leia frowned at the ominous tone. Ever since she realized Doctor Aphra cared deeply for her brother, she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around it. Aphra always seemed like a cold woman who was purposefully rude. The only person on this base she adored as a friend was Luke, and while Leia understood why she chose Luke, it was still strange to know Aphra had a heart.

Leia murmured, “can you guess as to when he’ll wake up?”

Aphra sighed, and her whole being seemed to deflate like a balloon being abruptly popped with a needle. “It hasn’t been very long since the crash, and he doesn’t have a concussion. I would expect he should wake up at any moment.”

“Thank you, Aphra,” Leia said.

Aphra nodded, and decided to exit the medbay to give them time alone with Luke.

It was Ezra who moved first, approaching the bed numbly. He observed the heart monitor and Luke’s steady vitals. His hand closed around the kyber crystal again, as if sending off a prayer.

Leia slipped her hand from Han’s lightly and joined him.

————

When Leia had gone to the fresher an hour later, Han stepped beside Ezra. Neither had moved, not since Aphra left. They both glanced down at Luke’s pale face and his sealing wounds.

While they both looked, Han murmured, “you’ve got some explaining to do to your scrappy little family.”

Ezra blinked over at Han’s profile, brows pinched together. His eyes were far away, like he had forgotten he even had a family that worried over him.

In fact, with all that happened today, Han could easily see how Ezra forgot they were even on base.

“What do you mean?” Ezra asked, his voice scratchy from disuse. He had been hanging on by a thread all day, and his exhaustion was starting to show.

“They’ve been lookin’ for ya all day,” Han said numbly, “and they didn’t know about you and Luke.”

“Huh?” Ezra’s face twisted. “We’re obvious.”

“Apparently,” Han nearly frowned at a particularly deep cut on Luke’s chin, “not obvious enough.”

Ezra’s mouth pursed into a thin line. His gaze shifted towards Luke again, his expression one of pure agony, as if sharing in Luke’s pain.

With all this mysterious Force mumbo jumbo, Han wouldn’t be surprised if he was.

“The Force is making Luke wait,” Ezra said, his breath hitching, “until I talk to them.” 

“Ezra,” Han snorted, “you’re out of your mind.”

“No,” Ezra’s eyes widened, “the Force works in mysterious ways. They want me to reconnect, and Luke will be asleep until I do.”

Han made a ‘psh’ sound and said, unconvinced, “you go ahead and do that. If you’re right, I’ll buy you a drink.”

The prospect surprisingly made Ezra’s face light up with a grin. Nowhere near as bright as usual, but it was still there.

“Be right back,” Ezra said.

————

Exactly as Ezra thought, his family was sitting by the docked Ghost. Based on their low volume whispers, he could bet they were talking about him.

It was Kanan that saw him, his eyes widening as he got to his feet. “Ezra.”

The name made three more heads whip in his direction.

In a shocking turn of events, Ezra was suddenly coddled by Hera and Sabine. They each gave him a tight one-armed hug, but he remained silent. 

Zeb’s eyes pierced through him, and he was the one to ask, “what happened?”

Ezra realized absentmindedly that he hadn’t showered in a day. He was stuck in the same black tee and pants as this morning, since the night before the alarm went off. They hadn’t yet seen his buzzcut, or the necklace he made for his kyber crystal that glowed over his heart. He most likely looked a mess, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Luke’s side until now.

He wasn’t ready to face them, but he had to.

Ezra said, “the Force is telling me to do something. And Luke won’t wake up until I do it.”

Kanan narrowed his eyes. “What are you saying?”

Ezra folded his arms over his chest, preventing himself from clenching fists nervously. “I didn’t think I had to tell you I love Luke, but the Force thinks otherwise. So yes,” he looked at each of them in turn, “I love Luke very much. It’s why I stayed here with him. I don’t do well without him anymore, and the Force wants us close together. I don’t expect you to be okay with it, but this is how it is from now on.”

The Force nudged Ezra, and he looked off to the side. Four pairs of eyes followed him, but he was only staring at a wall.

Ezra, who had taken a comm device and strapped it to his belt, heard static. Eyes wide, he grasped the comm and flicked on the button.

“Ezra!” Leia’s voice cried, “he’s waking up!”

Ezra’s heart stopped, and in a single beat, he started to run.

————

Leia had never been so elated to see Luke open his eyes. The Force sang to her when Luke’s eyes settled on her, and she found herself grinning.

“Luke,” she breathed.

In the span of a heartbeat, Leia threw an arm around Luke’s chest, her forehead resting near his neck. She perched on the bed a little, as if in prayer.

They didn’t speak for a long moment, Luke too shell-shocked to comprehend it. They heard Chewbacca yowl a soft well-wish.

Luke only blinked at her and asked hoarsely, “how long was I out?”

Leia’s eyes welled up, and she replied, “a few hours too long, Luke.”

Luke observed the contents of the room, and asked Han, “where’s-”

Ezra ran into the medbay and grinned so brightly at Luke that Leia expected to go blind from sheer proximity alone. 

“Luke,” he said breathlessly. “Hi.”

Luke’s grin almost rivalled Ezra’s, and Leia was so amused at being caught in the middle that she chuckled. She slipped away from Luke’s bed and winked at her brother. Luke pretended to swat at her arm.

With a glint in his eye, Luke said to Chewbacca, “give Ez a big hug for me. He must have been far too moody these past hours, hm?”

Chewbacca growled an affirmative, and Ezra was tossed into his arms like he weighed nothing. Ezra was smothered by the Wookiee in a hug, Chewbacca lifting him off the ground. Ezra found himself laughing, and everyone else started to laugh too.

Ezra tried to hide his blush in Chewbacca’s fur, feeling warm as he went over Luke’s words in his head.

“‘Give Ez a big hug for me. He must have been far too moody these past hours, hm?’”

Luke only called him ‘Ez’ in more intimate settings. It was a nickname that Ezra hated coming out of anyone else’s mouth. He liked the way Luke made his name sound as sweet as sugar. It was as if Luke held Ezra’s heart in the palms of his hands, and handled it tenderly. Ezra wasn’t used to such gentleness, but ever since he had a taste, he couldn’t get enough of it.

He heard ‘Ez’ when Luke was too exhausted to get out of bed on his off days. He heard ‘Ez’ when he teased Luke, and Luke replied by playfully swatting at him. He heard ‘Ez’ when he dragged his lips across Luke’s, and Luke breathed out an “Ez” as encouragement.

Ezra had to mind his tongue, so he laughed and curled into Chewbacca instead, allowing himself to be held like a doll. He caught Luke’s gaze, and had instant tunnel vision. He was trapped inside salient eyes, and Luke looked up at Chewbacca.

Luke patted near his legs and said, “set him here, and hug Leia next.”

Chewbacca growled in approval, Ezra being lowered onto Luke’s bed with a softness that he didn’t think a Wookiee could possess. Once Ezra hit the blankets, lower legs tucked under thighs, he smiled up at Chewbacca in thanks. He got a short growl back, and saw Luke move his legs to the side to give Ezra room.

Chewbacca encircled long arms around Leia, and she surprisingly didn’t protest as he spun her around. Leia shook her head, the start of a smile staining her face.

Ezra turned around and laughed along with Luke. He noted how the Force created a soft melody between them, their laughter mingling into the silent flourishes.

Force, he loves Luke Skywalker.

He felt a hand slip atop his, and Ezra smiled down at Luke’s palm touching him. 

The moment was broken when Leia was released from the hug. “That wasn’t necessary,” she insisted.

“Yeah it was,” Luke said pointedly.

Leia scowled at him. “I should punch you for not listening to me.”

Luke smiled wanly. “You could, but you won’t.”

Leia huffed, hands on hips and eyes narrowing. Ezra recalled Han calling this ‘the entitled princess look.’

“You know me,” Luke said softly. “My entire squadron could have gone down, not just me.”

Ezra tilted his head to the side. He hadn’t considered that point of view. Luke had a knack for seeing what others couldn’t.

Ezra only wished his boyfriend wasn’t such a hero all the time. He loved Luke for it, but it would always exasperate him.

Luke’s argument stoked Leia’s fire, and her expression dampened.

“Oh,” Leia threw up her hands, “why aren’t you the kriffin’ General, huh? I give up.”

Han barked out a laugh. “Good to have ya back, Luke.”

Luke smiled meekly. “Thanks, Han.”

Taking advantage of a free moment, Ezra caught Han’s eye and mouthed ‘you owe me a drink.’

Han sighed and mouthed ‘fine.’

Doctor Aphra chose that moment to enter the medbay, and she nearly crashed into the doorframe.

“Oh,” Aphra said dramatically when she recovered, “let’s not tell the doctor that her patient’s awake. Let’s have her stress the fuck out because Luke could be comatose forever. Cool. Real cool, guys.”

Despite the thick tension, it was Chewbacca that began to chortle.

They all glanced at him uneasily, and once Aphra didn’t make to threaten a Wookiee five times her size, Han leaned against Chewbacca and laughed too. Han was followed by Leia, followed by Luke and Ezra, and finally, followed by Doctor Aphra herself.

“Kriffin’ kriff, guys,” Aphra wiped a tear from her eye, “I hate and love all of you.”

————

When Leia returned with a datapad for Luke, she was shocked still by the arrival of Luke’s squadron.

Luke’s Ace Squadron consisted of twelve men and women. They had flown the most missions and successfully completed more missions than any other pilots. They were incredibly talented individually, but together, they were nearly unstoppable.

“-would be a horrible way to go out,” a Chiss named Reena teased. “Truly horrible.”

“Luke Skywalker,” a Togruta named Kosa waved her hand dramatically, “death by trees.”

The group chuckled, Luke joining in good-naturedly.

Wedge caught Leia approaching, and coughed loudly. “General.”

Ace Squadron stiffened and stood at attention. Luke snickered off to the side, and Leia shot him a look.

“There’s no need for that,” Leia dropped a datapad in Luke’s lap, “I’m only here to give my stupid brother work to do.”

There was a round of ‘oohs’ and the squadron sent looks that spelled out ‘you’re in trouble.’

Luke rolled his eyes, and Leia said, “it’s getting late. Luke needs rest.”

They looked ready to protest, but Wedge said, “you heard her. Move out.”

When Ace Squadron left the medbay, Luke asked, “are you mad at me?”

Leia frowned. “I’m not mad at you. I just wish you didn’t have to be so unnecessarily heroic.”

Luke half-smiled. “It’s who I am. It’s who you are too.”

She sighed. “Stop making so much sense. It’s annoying, and I can’t even pretend to be angry with you.”

He winked. “It’s a part of my charm.” Luke held out a fist. “Power twins?”

Leia rolled her eyes, and bumped his fist. “Power twins.”

“Now go get Han,” Luke instructed. “He’s had to hold it together all day for you.”

Leia arched an eyebrow. “Good point. Have fun with Ezra, too.”

————

Ezra spent far too much time choosing an outfit.

It didn’t even make sense! It’s not like this has ever happened to him before. He barely had any clothes to begin with, and making the choice was as easy as seeing which shirt was cleanest. 

But he was nervous. He told his family about his feelings for Luke, but everything happened too fast to determine their reactions.

All Ezra knew was, whether their reactions were positive or negative, it wouldn’t change his love for Luke. It was there, as much a piece of him as his vital organs, and it would never go away.

Ezra stared down at the kyber crystal necklace, glowing a prominent green in comparison to the meager belongings in his shared room with Luke. The crystal laid against his bare chest, and he chose to slip on regulation orange clothes. They reminded him of the outfit he wore through most of his teenage years, and he cast the necklace over the shirt collar.

He sensed a flurry in the Force, and he tore his gaze away from the mirror. He stepped towards the door once he recognized his former Master’s Force signature.

He keyed in Luke’s code, and the door slid open smoothly.

Ezra looked at four faces in turn. He said calmly, “ah, how nice to see you. Would you like some sugar?”

Zeb angrily shook his head. “I oughta throw you across the room.”

“Actually,” Ezra held up a finger, “I would much prefer to be thrown across the hallway, and into the medbay. That would save me the walk.”

Zeb simmered in his exasperation, and allowed Sabine to scold Ezra. “You’ve got some nerve,” she said, sticking her finger out in Ezra’s face, “making us run around base all day searching for you.”

Ezra splayed out his hands. “You picked a horrible day to come back,” he said defensively. “But then again, I didn’t expect alarms to wake me up this morning.”

Hera winced, and gathered Ezra into another hug. She ran her palm across his shorn hair, and said softly, “we missed you, Ezra.” She scratched at his buzzcut. “Why did you do this to your hair?”

“It was annoying me,” Ezra offered with a shrug.

“Nothing to do with Luke?” Kanan asked carefully.

Ezra pulled back from Hera and shook his head. “He does like it, though.”

“How’s he doing?” Kanan asked.

“He’s awake,” Ezra said, “but sadly bedridden. He’s gonna be a pain in Aphra’s ass come tomorrow.”

“He gets restless,” Hera said, sounding more like a statement than the genuine question it was.

The Ghost crew had only come into contact with Luke Skywalker a handful of times, and they were for brief moments. Now that they knew Ezra was in love with him, they would take a special interest in Luke.

“I mean,” Ezra blinked, “he’s a pilot. He won’t be able to fly for a while, so he’ll be insufferable. Not to me, but,” he shrugged, “an occupational hazard for everyone else. Speaking of which,” he glanced towards the hallway to the medbay, “I should make sure he doesn’t do anything he’ll regret.”

“Mind if we stay on base a while?” Hera asked.

“Sure. It’s been too long,” Ezra said honestly. “I wanna hear about your mission tomorrow.”

“Alright, loverboy,” Sabine teased. “We’ll see ya.”

Ezra smiled gratefully and left the Ghost crew behind.

————

A string of binary curses were followed by Threepio’s usual fussing.

“What do you mean I missed Master Luke almost dying! Artoo, I hope this is a joke!”

Artoo beeped an insistent affirmative, and Leia nearly crashed into the wall laughing.

The golden protocol droid and astromech whizzed past her in the hallway, and Leia shook her head amusedly.

Her smile was dashed when she saw Han step into the hall, clearly frazzled after once again reporting to Mon on Luke’s wakefulness.

Leia realized all at once what Luke told her earlier, and she advanced towards him.

As if sensing her through the Force, Han’s eyes widened as his gaze found her. He settled near a wall as Leia approached, looking down at her, fatigue settling into his expression.

Deciding they didn’t need words, Leia sunk into Han’s embrace. His arms held onto her sides, careful not to overstep his bounds. His chin tipped onto the crown of her head, and he leaned down to place a kiss into her hair.

Leia bit back a remark about being a total sap, burrowing her head into his chest. He must have showered before going to Mon, because she recognized the scent of his cologne on the Falcon.

She took a few breaths through her nose, and pulled back. Han looked down, and she looked up.

Grasping his chin, Leia murmured, “thank you for today.”

Han searched her face, and said resignedly, “someone’s gotta be there for the good and bad. Why not let it be me?”

It struck Leia, then, how much Han truly loved her. He had been there through thick and thin. When would she get a clue that it meant he would stay?

Leia lifted to her tiptoes, making the distance between their lips scant. She allowed herself to smile.

“Yeah,” she murmured delightedly, “why not?”

She closed the gap, and Han smiled into the kiss.

————

“Meredith,” Luke said to the datapad, “what soap operas have I missed?”

The AI that Luke programmed into the datapad himself answered in an exasperated female voice, “is that a rhetorical question?” He could imagine an invisible eye roll. “You’ve only missed two episodes of the best daily soap opera in the galaxy!”

“Karabast,” Luke muttered overdramatically.

The first episode he missed because of yesterday’s...nightly festivities with Ezra. The second episode he missed because he decided today was a good day to be comatose.

“Karabast indeed,” Meredith said, her tone completely serious. “Triangle of Love is a soap opera that waits for no man!”

“Meredith’s right,” Ezra said upon entering the medbay, “let’s get the show started.”

Luke gaped at Ezra’s sudden appearance. “Ez. I didn’t sense you.”

Ezra winked. “It’s called a surprise, Luke. Did ya miss me?”

If it was possible for artificial intelligence to sigh, Luke was pretty sure that’s what Meredith did.

Ignoring it, Luke said, “I’m glad to see you back to normal. I heard you were inconsolable, weeping all over me.”

Ezra scoffed. “There was no weeping here. Definitely not.” He reached the bed, and asked softly, “can I join you for Triangle of Love?”

“No,” Meredith said.

Luke beamed. “Yes.”

Luke moved over as much as he was able, and Ezra slipped under the covers, pressed against Luke’s uninjured side. Ezra tucked his chin on Luke’s shoulder and placed a light kiss below a cut on his cheek.

“How do you feel?” Ezra murmured.

“Like I’m on the good morphine,” Luke said with a soft chuckle.

Ezra placed kisses along Luke’s cuts, making him chuckle softly. Ezra couldn’t get enough of that laugh.

“Hello?” Meredith said dully. “Triangle of Love waits for no man!”

Ezra smiled at the talking datapad. He tipped his forehead on Luke’s shoulder and said, “you need to take down her sass level.”

“That’s just Meredith,” Luke said. “She’s got a personality of her own.”

“Thank you,” Meredith said curtly. “Now please stop kissing and watch the show. The episodes are ready for you.”

Ezra and Luke shared a smirk. Luke leaned forward and touched Ezra’s lips gently.

“That’s it,” Meredith said, “it’s playing.”

Luke chuckled and pulled back. They watched the screen, the theme sequence for Triangle of Love playing.

It took until the end of the first episode for the big bombshell to drop. Luke and Ezra gasped softly, and swore in Huttese and Aqualish respectively. 

“Aren’t you glad we have the second episode already?” Ezra asked.

Luke hummed. “I truly am grateful. Kira better go on that date with Jaden or I’m gonna throw something.”

“Moira’s trouble,” Ezra agreed.

“You would know,” Meredith quipped, loading the second episode.

Ezra gaped, and broke into a grin. “Love you too, Meredith.”

In the second episode, Kira left Jaden alone at the dinner table. She chose neither Jaden nor Moira.

Luke threw his pillow across the medbay and swore in Huttese. He declared in Basic, “I don’t even know why I watch this if it’ll hurt me!”

Ezra chuckled. “I’ll make you feel better.”

Luke shot him a look. “That doesn’t work anymore.”

“No?” Ezra quirked an eyebrow upwards. “Are you sure?”

Luke hid a pinkish red blush in Ezra’s shoulder. “Stop flirting with me. Aphra and Leia said I need rest.”

“I know,” Ezra said airily. He lifted his hand, the pillow from across the room floating with the Force. It went into Ezra’s hands, and he laid out the pillow behind Luke. “Here you go.”

“Meredith,” Luke said to the datapad, “sleep for the night.”

Meredith unceremoniously shut down, the datapad going black. Luke set it on the nightstand, and sensed Ezra beginning to slip away.

With a speed that startled even Luke, he grasped Ezra’s arm. Ezra’s eyes were wide as his head snapped in his direction, and he studied Luke’s face.

“Stay,” Luke said.

Ezra sat on the bed gingerly, murmuring, “are you sure? I don’t wanna get you in trouble with Aphra.”

“Aphra adores me,” Luke pointed out. “It’s fine, okay? Now come here.”

“You’re being very assertive,” Ezra teased, mouth curling into a wry grin. “Sure you don’t want me to make you feel better?”

Luke snorted, and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous, Ez.” He scooted under the covers, lying on his good side, his face half obscured by the pillow.

After a hesitant beat, Ezra did the same, lying on his opposite side to mirror Luke.

There was a silence as the lights were dimmed, and Luke said softly, “thanks for coming to save me.”

“It was Leia that did the saving, actually,” Ezra said pointedly. “She used your saber to cut you loose, and she used the Force to lift you out.”

“What?” He asked flatly.

“It’s true,” Ezra murmured. “Even though we were both a mess, Leia was the more functional of the two of us. You should give her a hug in the morning.”

“Okay.” Luke blinked. “She...she really saved me? Wow.”

“You’re twins,” Ezra said, “it’s not like you both can’t be heroic badasses.”

Luke smiled. “You’re right. I’ll hug her tomorrow. Until then, Han could take care of it.”

“Han took care of all of us today,” Ezra said, “which is something I never thought I’d say.”

Luke hummed. “That’s something I never thought I’d hear.”

Ezra leaned forward and placed his lips on Luke’s forehead. “I’ll tell you the rest tomorrow. I love you. Good night.”

“Love you too,” Luke whispered. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
